Forbidden Embrace
by Saya Usagi
Summary: Une idole, une étoile qui brille pour le monde. Une demi-morte, qui a les yeux scindés par cette étoile. Tel est leur histoire. [Yuri]


Luka x Miku

**Forbidden Embrace**

watch?v=9Z6sF6ckZJ4&list=PLUJph_JhWJDCrkEqo1cgF5ABf_TQtjEwI&index=100

Elle marchait seule, son cartable à la main. Elle ? Luka, Megurine Luka. Les cheveux roses transportés par le vent, ses lentilles de contact enfilées, et une douleur immense au cœur. Ce genre de douleur qu'on n'oublie pas, ce genre de douleur qu'on supporte jusqu'à la fin. La fin ? De la vie.

Cette sensation qui lui fend le cœur existe depuis quelques années car Miku a disparu de sa vie en même temps que son envie d'exister. Comme beaucoup d'être humain, nous sommes dépendants des autres, et lorsque notre cœur s'attache de trop près à un (e) autre, c'est tout un nouveau monde qui naît. Cette même jeune fille qui était tout pour elle, se tient quelques mètres devant en pleine discussion avec Kaito et Lily, tous deux ses nouveaux amis proche. Luka marchait toujours avec la même phrase au cœur

_« Mais malgré tout, je continue de l'aimer »._

Cet espoir vain l'emmenait tout simplement à sa perte, aux bords de l'enfer. Elle mourait à petit feu à cause de cette errance dans laquelle elle s'était horriblement cloîtrer par sa faute. Miku avait tout partagé avec elle : ses rêves, ses premières chansons, ses rires, et son magnifique sourire. Avant, le rêve de Luka était d'être éternellement là pour Miku, et de l'aimer. Mais ce rêve s'est brisé.

_« Mes yeux avaient beau la rechercher, elle filait plus vite que le vent. »_

Elle a toujours souhaitée être courageuse, et opportuniste, elle a toujours voulu oublier le passé sans réussir… Ses yeux ne voyaient plus que du vide en regardant le monde. Miku était la lumière qui lui avait rendu la vue, mais elle l'avait de nouveau égaré. Elle se demandait si c'était possible que Miku se sente seule parfois, vu le nombre de fan qu'elle pouvait avoir, et des gens qui l'accompagnait tout le temps c'était sûrement impossible. L'amour rends aveugle, dans ce cas-là, c'était plus que vrai. Luka, quant à elle, se sentait seule à en mourir. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait à vivre. Qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, elle pensait que Miku ne s'en rendrait même pas compte…

Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, Luka erra comme un cadavre inconscient dans cette masse éphémèrement vivante. Elle croisait constamment Miku, et passait souvent à côté, le regard morne, entre la vie et la mort, des bandages aux bras. Elle n'a jamais voulu attirer l'attention, même si son cœur criait son amour au travers de chaque goutte de sang qui s'écoulait de ses bras meurtris par Amour.

Ce que Miku appelait « Amour » dans ses chansons, cette vivacité, et ses étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux quand elle se produisait sur scène, laissait croire à Luka que ses paroles lui étaient peut-être destinées. Alors emporté par ses excès d'enthousiasme, elle commençait à écrire des lettres à Miku. Bien entendu, elle recevait des lettres de tant de fans que cela laissait Luka convaincu qu'elle ne sera jamais lue. Cette lettre finira au même endroit que Luka avait fini à son tour : la benne à ordure.

En rentrant chez elle, la mère de Luka interpella sa fille. Inquiète de voir que son enfant jadis enjoué était devenu une statue d'argile prête à se briser au moindre coup, ne mangeant pas le nécessaire à sa survie. Luka ne répondait à aucune question de sa part, elle se contenter de regarder le visage éteint de sa génitrice, exténué elle aussi d'exister. Lorsque sa mère vit que lui parler ne lui arracherait pas un mot de la bouche, elle abandonna en fondant en larmes.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient dissipées comme de la brume, Luka et Miku avaient chacune empruntées une route différente. Luka ternit dans un silence surprotecteur, laissant cours ainsi à la vie comme un fardeau, et Miku, jouissant d'un succès, exhibant sa voix comme si elle avait arraché la voix de Luka pour n'en faire qu'une. Miku vivait pour deux, elle chantait pour deux – du moins c'est ce que pensait Luka.

Assise sur son lit, Luka regardait son portable. Elle glissait ses fins doigts sur l'écran, les cheveux sales et humides, les larmes coulant sur ses joues d'une abondance à présent habituel, elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Elle enleva les bandages laissant apparaitre des marques de sangs séchées, qui lui faisait encore mal tant la plaie béante de ses souffrances consumait son corps entier.

Elle suivait les actualités sur la carrière de Miku, cette jeune lycéenne déjà devenu une idole. Les paupières fermement closes à cause de ses nouvelles, elle murmura : « Je veux mourir ».

Parfois, Luka souhaitait être renversé ou bien se faire tuer en plein sommeil pour ne plus jamais se réveiller, de toute façon ça n'en valait plus la peine. Cette douleur s'accumulait dans sa poitrine avec anxiété, elle ne savait pas combien de temps est-ce qu'elle allait encore tenir avant de mettre fin à tout ce cirque.

De son côté Miku, tandis que Luka pleurait sur son lit, elle répétait. Elle était en train d'écrire une chanson quand elle reçut un appel de Gumi, son manager. Elle fut mise au courant d'un concert, ce qui lui fit être comblé de joie. Elle raccrocha, et se mise à répéter des pas de danse. Mais elle s'arrêta, alla vers sa fenêtre, observant la toile étoilé s'étendre vers l'infini. Essoufflée, elle poussa un long soupir, et revit le visage de Luka. Ses yeux lui faisaient froids dans le dos, depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée, Luka avait comme perdu le sens même de la sociabilité avec les autres.

Une fois elle avait demandé à Lily, son garde du corps, de sympathiser avec Luka pour qu'elle ne soit plus si seule, mais Luka l'avait complètement ignoré.

Miku voyait Luka comme un passé qu'elle voulait oublier, mais dont elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Elle se sentait seule, devant la porte du succès, mais elle se forçait à sourire pour toutes ses personnes qui croyait en elle, et qui aimait ses chansons.

Bien qu'elle voulait parler à Luka, Gumi qui savait pertinemment ce que Miku ressentait vis-à-vis de celle-ci, lui interdit formellement de s'en approcher, sans quoi, toute sa carrière disparaîtrait si ses fans savaient qu'elle avait ce genre de tendance « tabou ».

Une partie d'elle ne supportait pas de laisser Luka ainsi, livrée à elle-même, mais de l'autre côté, elle avait l'air d'être détesté par celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa carrière, ce pour quoi elle a tant travaillée pour quelqu'un qui la détestait sûrement. Elle essaya d'extorquer Luka de ses pensées en vain. Elle reçut un message de Kaito, il l'invitait à aller au cinéma demain. Elle accepta, bien évidemment, en espérant qu'une sortie avec un ami l'aiderait peut-être à combler ce vide que lui réservait cette gloire dont elle avait tant rêvée.

Le lendemain, Luka toujours avec la même expression, déambulait dans les couloirs. Elle se cogna contre quelque chose, elle n'y fit pas grande attention avant d'entendre Lily lui crier a plein poumon : « Si tu bouscules encore une fois Miku, je te colle un procès ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, elle se retourna immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi, elle croisa le regard doux de Miku. A cet instant, son cœur cessa de battre, et se mit à hurler en silence. Miku lui fit un sourire enjôleur avant de se retourner, puis elle perdit l'équilibre parmi cette foule grouillante qui n'en avait que faire de sa présence au sol. Elle se releva en prenant appuie au mur, et repris sa route, vers nulle part.

Pendant qu'elle se remémorait son sourire, elle entendit des filles parler d'un concert de Miku qui aurait bientôt lieu. C'était le même jour que l'anniversaire de Luka. Elle eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit, dans l'espérance que cela fonctionne. C'était son dernier espoir. L'ultime étincelle qui brûlait encore vivement dans le cœur meurtri de celle-ci, mais qui allait peut-être la calciner pour de bon, poussa Luka à reprendre du courage là où elle ne pouvait plus en trouver.

watch?v=Ly9Tk0rPuvY&list=PLUJph_JhWJDCrkEqo1cgF5ABf_TQtjEwI

Lorsque Luka rentra chez-elle, alors qu'elle avait tout simplement couru, elle monta dans sa chambre, ouvrit son ordinateur assez sauvagement, encore exténuée par sa course. De click en click, rapide et précis, elle réserva un billet VIP pour rencontrer Miku. Pour Luka qui ne gaspillait jamais de l'argent, cette dépense infime n'était rien. Elle se mit nerveusement à écrire une lettre qu'elle donnerait en main propre a Miku, en étalant sur chaque parcelle de cette feuille, ses sentiments, car malgré tout, elle continuait toujours et encore de l'aimer.

Luka ne supportait plus de tout garder en elle. « Trop longtemps », était les mots que prononçait cette jeune fille en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait endurée.

Dans la main de Miku, son portable scintillait dans la pénombre la plus extrême de sa chambre. Elle avait tout éteint. Elle repensait au moment où Luka l'avait cogné. Elle n'avait plus cette même lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle semblait être morte. Elle l'avait entendu tomber, mais elle ne pouvait pas la relever, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas aidée quand elle en avait le plus besoin ? Luka a toujours été là pour elle dans le passé, pourquoi était-elle alors incapable de lui rendre la pareille ? Elle se trouvait lâche.

Miku ne supportait plus de voir Luka souffrir ainsi par sa faute. La culpabilité trop longtemps gardé au creux de son cœur, ressortie sous forme de larmes. Si elle souffrait, Miku souffrait également, car elle l'aimait. Elle avait tellement changée. Avant, Luka était toujours très souriante, et Miku, souvent inquiète de sa réussite à devenir une idole. C'est Luka qui lui avait donné le courage de réussir, c'est elle qui l'écoutait chanter, et qui l'encourageait.

Tapissé dans le noir, en pleur, Miku regardait une photo de Luka quand elle était plus jeune, et la serrait toujours contre sa poitrine, aussi imposante pouvait-elle être. Elle se releva, alluma la lumière, prit une feuille et se mit à écrire. Elle voulait dédier une chanson à Luka lors de son concert, en s'assurant qu'elle l'écoute. Elle comptait trouver son numéro de portable, ou celui de chez-elle pour lui faire écouter. La sueur sur son front, la douleur s'écoulant au bout de ses doigts, elle façonnait frénétiquement un message d'espoir pour Luka.

Quand Luka descendit de sa chambre, elle chantonnait une chanson de Miku. Sa mère, la regardait, totalement confuse. Elle s'approcha, lui donnant son déjeuner.

« Merci mam' », dit-elle en souriant à sa mère.

Sa mère avant l'impression que sa fille avait perdu la tête, et toucha son front. Après tant de temps sans parler, la lueur dans les yeux de Luka semblait être revenue.

Pendant que Luka marchait, toujours en marmonnant les paroles des chansons de son idole préférée, elle se fit presque écraser par inattention dans la rue. Mais elle avait été tirée par un bras frêle. Lorsqu'elle regarda en arrière, elle vit Lily suivit de Miku. Plus loin, la plus petite courait pour que Luka ne la voie pas.

« Merci », dit-elle en souriant à Lily.

Elle laissa la même confusion en Lily, que celle que sa propre mère avait eue. Luka ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et se mit à courir. Ses jambes, et son endurance plus grande, lui permirent de la rattraper avec facilité. Elle lui prit le bras, et elles se fixèrent. Luka avait en face d'elle, la personne qu'elle avait le plus aimé dans ce monde, et qu'elle aimerait toujours le plus. Le cœur battant, le souffle court à cause de sa course, un sourire idiot figé sur ses lèvres, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se prépara à parler.

« J'irais à ton concert ce week-end, donc brille pour moi ! »

Lorsqu'elle lui dit cela, elle vit Miku lui faire un sourire en retour. Elle s'en alla, pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Miku n'avait pas le courage de parler, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne trouvant aucune excuse valable pour oser lui parler. Elle avait toujours été assez timide. Elle savait néanmoins au travers des chansons, faire transmettre ses sentiments qu'elle chérissait tant. Rattrapé par Lily, elles allèrent ensemble en cours. Saluer comme à son habitude par tous les passants, malgré son succès, elle préférait marcher qu'être dans une limousine luxueuse.

Elle était terriblement humble, et c'était l'une de ses principales qualités qui la rendait si populaire aux yeux de ses milliers de fans à travers le monde entier.

Pendant les cours, Miku repensait à Luka sans cesse, comme si l'image de cette fille était devenue un poison qui engourdissait tous ses membres, et avait pris contrôle de toute sa tête. Cette lueur était revenue, elle avait souri à nouveau. Son cœur était enchainé à Luka, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Malgré ses désirs de la renier, et oublier ce qu'elle ressentait, tout l'or, toute la gloire n'y avait rien fait. Elle voudrait avoir les forces nécessaires pour lui parler, mais elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle reçut une boulette de papier à la tête, et en regardant autour d'elle légèrement sonné, elle vit Kaito lui faire un énorme sourire. Elle ramassa la boulette, et la lue.

« Ca va pas ? T'as l'air perdu sur une autre planète ! »

Miku laissa un petit rire lui échapper, et lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle allait bien. Mais en effet, elle était sur une autre planète, perdue dans une contrée vertigineuse où l'amour emporte tous ceux qui sont fait prisonniers.

Après des heures d'écoute et de prise de notes superflu, Miku accompagné de Kaito et de Lily allèrent s'asseoir à la Cafétéria. Miku cherchait Luka du regard, comme désespéré d'au moins la voir. Elle soupira, et alla prendre son plateau repas en s'asseyant sans même attendre ses amis. Elle mangeait, en chantonnant la bouche pleine - totalement ennuyé – le nouvel air qu'elle allait utiliser pour la chanson qu'elle avait écrite hier soir. Luka qui se tenait debout parmi la foule de gens qui décoraient cet endroit comme cactus décoreraient un désert inutilement, elle parvint à se tendre un chemin vers Miku, celle dont elle entendait la magnifique voix chantonner. Comme attirer par sa douce mélodie, elle s'approcha, et la fixa. Miku la vit, et s'arrêta immédiatement, les joues rouges.

« C'est une nouvelle chanson ? demanda Luka les yeux pétillants.

- Oui, répondit Miku en baissant la tête.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- B-Bien sûre », bégaya Miku.

Luka s'asseyait, et se mit à manger. Le repas que sa mère lui préparait était bien meilleur que celui de la cafétéria. Miku n'arrivait plus à chantonner en sa présence, espérant que Luka brise le silence, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais Kaito et Lily, allèrent s'asseoir à côté de Miku. Il lui parlait la bouche pleine, alors qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

« On t'as cherché partout ! disait-il.

-Tu t'es caché ? demanda Lily.

- Pas du tout », soupira Miku exaspéré.

Luka qui avait fini son repas, se leva, et sorti de la cafétéria. Miku était en colère que leurs venus l'ai fait fuir. Elle, la seule personne qu'elle voulait avoir à ses côtés. Sans même qu'elle n'eût le temps de finir son repas, elle s'en alla à son tour. Furieuse, Miku tapait brutalement du pied. Luka l'avait vu déambuler en colère, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait avoir pour être dans un tel état. En la regardant, elle se souvint de cette Miku qui s'énervait contre elle-même, ne trouvant jamais que ses chansons étaient assez émotives à son goût.

La plus grande se mit à rire en regardant le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, ses joues gonflées, car elle boudait. Celle-ci l'entendit, se retourna, cherchant l'auteur de ses rires. Elle croisa le regard de Luka, et se figea. Luka s'avança, et tapota sa tête. Miku l'amena derrière le bâtiment le plus proche, sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ? demanda Luka

- On aurait pu nous photographier !

- Et alors ? On ne sort pas ensemble ou quoique ce soit du genre, ajouta Luka en haussant les épaules.

- Idiote ! » cria Miku les joues rouges.

Luka se gratta la tête, tentant de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se faisait traiter d'idiote.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? fit remarquer Luka surprise.

- Parce que tu es idiote !

- Je comprends rien », termina par avouer Luka.

Miku ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans sa petite poitrine, elle était si faible, et si timide, que son cœur battant à chaque son de la voix de Luka, ne lui permettait pas de répondre.

« Merci pour ton sourire d'hier. Je n'allais pas très bien depuis que nous nous parlions plus. Il m'a redonné goût à la vie ».

Miku vit des larmes sur le visage de Luka. Elle était si belle, pensait Miku à cet instant. Les larmes semblaient embellir son si beau visage. La main de Miku se posa sur la joue de la plus grande, celle-ci poser sa main contre la sienne, la serra et la fixa.

« Pendant le concert, je vais chanter quelque chose pour toi. Donc tu as intérêt à bien écouter ! » ordonna presque Miku d'un ton ferme, les joues enflammées.

Luka souri en guise de réponse, enlaçant Miku, profitant de son odeur, de la chaleur de son corps frêle, avant de la laisser car la sonnerie avait retentit.

_La nuit tombée, les fans se rassemblaient devant ce qui allait la scène d'Hatsune Miku, leur Idole._

Luka était venu. Avec son entrée VIP, elle avait l'autorisation de parler à Miku à la fin du concert, et une place au premier rang. Impatiente, elle observait toutes les personnes entrer, et s'asseoir. Le lieu en lui-même, était magnifique. Des néons cyans surplombaient le haut de la scène, et sans même s'y attendre, une fumée rose apparu. Miku allait faire son entrée en scène. Elle salua brièvement tous ceux qui étaient venues à son concert, et salua ceux qui la suivaient en direct. Ce charisme que dégageait cette fille sur scène était incommensurable.

D'un simple geste, elle envoutait le monde entier. Alors qu'elle commençait à chanter sous les yeux admiratifs de Luka, elle croisa son regard, et lui sourit.

Exécutant chacune des chorégraphies apprises, sans prendre de pause, sans s'arrêter, elle enchainait avec grâce, et beauté. Elle brillait de mille feux. Miku était une étoile descendu sur terre, pour rendre la joie, pour offrir de la tristesse, en bref, pour faire rêver un public aux rêves éteints.

La sueur devenait de la poussière d'étoile qui la faisait resplendir. Luka était si heureuse de voir Miku faire ce qu'elle a toujours rêver de réussir.

watch?v=LFJi1DhWoY0&list=PLUJph_JhWJDCrkEqo1cgF5ABf_TQtjEwI

A un moment donné, elle s'arrêta après la fin d'une chanson. Elle bu une gorgée, le micro accroché par son oreillette lui permit de faire une annonce, tandis qu'une musique de fond retentissait.

« Cette chanson a été écrite il y a quelques jours. Et je te la dédie, car tu es quelqu'un de très spéciale ».

La foule en délire s'extasia devant cette annonce si adorable. En criant en cœur « Elle est amoureuse ?! »

Avant de chanter, elle baissa les yeux vers Luka, fit un cœur à l'aide de ses doigts de ses deux mains, et se mit à chanter.

Les paroles, et la danse de Miku avait envouté Luka, et le public également. Dans l'immense salle où se déroulait le concert, elle dansait, elle chantait, et elle brillait uniquement pour celle dont elle était amoureuse depuis si longtemps, mais qu'elle avait trop fait attendre.

Quand la chanson se termina par un _« __Maintenant, je t'aime, toi qui m'as donné tout ton amour » ._ Elle s'apprêta à refaire une annonce, et fit à son public adoré : « Quoiqu'il arrive à ma carrière, je continuerais de chanter pour Elle ».

Ils comprirent immédiatement que la personne dont elle était amoureuse était une fille. Ils trouvèrent cela pour une grande majorité adorable, mais Gumi pensait tout autrement. Elle avait envie d'étriper Miku. Le public attendri fit une ovation face à l'immense courage qu'avait leur Idole. Miku, essoufflée par son concert et si heureuse d'avoir un tel public compréhensif, se mit à pleurer de joie sur scène en les remerciant continuellement. Luka avait à son tour, le cœur dans la même course que celui de Miku, la fixant. Des larmes ravagèrent son visage. Miku avait décidé de détruire sa carrière pour elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et ce dont elle n'en revenait encore moins, c'était que Miku l'aimait également.

Le concert terminé sur cette émotion intense qui avait sûrement fait à Miku gagner encore plus de fans. En allant à sa loge pour prendre une douche, et se changer avant de signer des autographes, elle vit Gumi. Elle renvoya Miku, lui disant qu'elle n'allait plus être son manager. Mais Miku se mit à rire, car elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Je chante pour le plaisir, pas l'argent », disait Miku en riant.

Elle alla se doucher mettant Gumi hors de sa loge, se changea, et mit une robe turquoise plutôt simple et mignonne. La queue était longue. Les fans étaient ravis pour Miku, et lui souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur. Elle les remerciait tous pour leur soutiens. C'était peut-être son dernier concert, mais c'était le meilleur de tous.

La dernière personne à être venu demander un autographe était Luka. Quand Miku la vit, elle prit dans sa main un disque, et signa le sourire aux lèvres. Luka la regarda déçue. Elle prit le stylo, souleva la main de Miku, et y écrivit quelque chose.

« Je t'aime moi aussi »

Miku regarda sa main, et senti ses lèvres contractés un sourire instinctif dédié a Luka. La seule qui la faisait sourire de telles sortes. Elle se leva, et sauta dans les bras de Luka qui faillit tomber. Elle se mit à rire en la voyant agir ainsi, posa sa main contre la joue de Miku, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, et se laissa faire.

Luka s'écarta, et l'enlaça de nouveau. Miku murmura « Je ne me laverais plus jamais la main ! ». La plus grande, morte de rire face à ses mots lui répondit : « Et moi je ne me laverais plus les lèvres alors ».

Elles se mirent à rire ensemble, et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.


End file.
